Into the Fires of Hell
by pokemaster-samantha
Summary: Lyra is helping a hot headed trainer, making sure they get rid of Team Rocket completely this time. But it seems that Team Rocket has gigantic plans that might spell disaster to the duo. To save our world the two will have to throw themselves into the fires of hell. Soulsilvershipping. Lyra and Silver are 18 and 19. (Summary sucks but story doesn't)
1. Chapter 1

Hello dearest Soulsilvershipping lovers!  
I thought I'd try something new, Soulsilvershipping!  
So, sit back, read, submit a few ideas, review and enjoy!  
This is going to be a short chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Ways to Know You're an Idiot

* * *

Lyra was walking through the large building, following Silver in front of her. Through her mind she was going through all the reasons she was helping the hot headed trainer.

_1) This is Team Rocket Lyra, best to try and shut them down._  
_2) I feel sorry for Silver, he always loses against me, this is the least I can do._  
_3) Life is so booooring… This is an adventure._  
_4) He's cute._  
_5) He's cute._  
_6) He's cute._  
_7) Not cute, hot._  
_8) Smoking hot._  
_9) Sexiest guy I've ever seen?_  
_10) Yes to that._

_Lyra… Reasons 4-10. Yep, those show how much of an idiot you are… He's your Rival… But a very hot Rival at that…_ She stopped and mentally face palmed herself for those thoughts._ Shut up.. Just try to stop team Rocket, that's it!_ She said to herself, not noticing that her expressions had changed through her entire mental conversation. But someone else noticed, a certain redhead.

"Uhm… Quirky… Do we need to put you on some medication or something because your face went through all seven stages of stupid."

She shot a glare at the trainer. "Oh you shut up! As if you've never had a mental conversation!" She yelled.

Silver quickly pushed Lyra into one of the darker corners at the end of the corridor, covering her mouth with his palm, pushing against her so that they weren't in the light. He moved out of her personal space as soon as a few Rocket grunts ran past. He shot the brunette a dirty look.

"Dammit, Quirky. The point is to be quiet, not to scream at the top of your lungs." The nickname Silver had given Lyra irritated her. She knew she was quirky, but she didn't want to be called that.

"Fine, fine Silver." Lyra mumbled unhappily.

Silver sighed and gripped her upper arm. "Stay close to me, stay quiet and keep a good eye out for any members. If they see us we have to stop them before they can alert anybody else." Silver said, pulling her along as he walked.

His grip hurt Lyra, but she didn't protest. She knew he just wanted to put the demons of his past to rest, to finally stop team Rocket. She didn't know much about what happened in his childhood, only that Team Rocket played a big part in it. And not in a good way. That's why he stole a Feraligatr from Prof. Elm. To try and shut the evil organization down.

Lyra knew they wouldn't have a lot of trouble with the rocket grunts, they both had an extremely strong party. Executives were the problem though, they just seemed to get stronger and stronger each time she battled them.

The brunette snuck quick glances at Silver, worried about getting caught by him. She knew now wasn't the time to be doing this, they were on an important mission and a slip up on her side could cost them a lot more than just being caught.

So far the plan went smoothly, they had a few run ins with grunts, but were quickly able to beat them and Silver was able to silence them, he was quite intimidating and if intimidation didn't work, there was always a roll of duct tape.

Soon enough Lyra found herself in the position she was before when she yelled, caught between a rock and a hard place. The rock being the wall and the hard place; Silver. For some reason all the grunts and scientists had gone running off somewhere, Lyra had even seen a m executive chasing them on.

"Now we can actually go about this place without much worry…"Silver mumbled as they walked down the many corridors.

"Here it is! The computer rooms!" Lyra found herself being pulled by the redhead again. In the room there were dozens of small computers and then there was one huge computer. Silver went through what was on the giant screen, whilst Lyra was searching through the smaller ones, not finding anything but old plans, like the failed radio tower one.

"Lyra!"Silver called, the brunette knowing it wasn't good because of him using her name.

"What's going on?"

"Not completely sure, but Team Rocket is doing research on legendary pokemon, like Palkia, Dialga, Groudon, Suicune and more of them. It's like they're gathering information about every legendary that's ever existed, be they real from sightings or just myths from old tales."

"You think they're planning something big?" Lyra asked.

"From what I can, yes. They even have information of the master balls. We better go find the big group that just left, maybe that can reveal more of what's going on."

Lyra was tired of the corridors and was thankful when they found the spot from where they came in. "You think Lugia will mind if we ride him, it'll be easier to spot them from up high then on foot."

"He won't mind, he's always happy to help." Lyra said and released the legendary. When they mounted she let Silver sit in front, seeing as he knew what he was doing. She couldn't remember how long they took getting here, going through the "headquarters" and to get back out. By now she was exhausted. While they were up in the sky she slowly fell asleep, her cheek pressed against Silver's back, arms wrapped loosely around him. This one time he didn't mind, knowing how tired she was.

"You better get a lot of rest quirky," he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised; this story is off to a great star, 2 favourites and a review in one day!  
You people make me feel loved J

Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Captured

* * *

Lyra slowly opened her eyes, not knowing how long she had been asleep for. What she did realize that she was on a soft patch of grass. She sat up and saw Silver not too far away, also asleep. His arms were folded behind his head. Looking around again, Lyra noticed that they were in Ilex forest, close to the shrine. Lyra moved onto her knees and slowly shook Silver awake. The redhead groggily opened his eyes.

"Finally awake, Quirky?" He asked as he sat upright. Lyra nodded.

"Why are we here?" She asked, slowly getting up.

"While you were asleep I was able to get a little information about where the team rocket group was headed off to. That would be here, in Ilex forest. They are searching for Celebi, apparently this is where she turns up, at that shrine. I let Lugia fly out in front so that we can get some rest before trying to stop them."

"I remember an old lady saying something about the guardian of the forest. She also mentioned the shrine but I can't remember what she said."

Silver nodded in understanding and got up, straightening his clothes out. The two made their way closer to the shrine, staying hidden in the shadows cast by the vast amount of trees. About half an hour later the group of Rocket appeared, a man who looked to be in his forties, if not older, leading the group.

"That's Giovanni, the leader of the entire Team Rocket." Silver whispered, peering out behind a tree.

Lyra nodded and looked back at the group, wondering what they could be planning.

One grunt ran up to the leader and they discussed something that the two couldn't hear.

"Sir, the forest has been secured, we can proceed with the plan."

Giovanni nodded and the Grunt quickly ran back to his place. The man reached and pulled out a master ball, releasing the Pokémon inside. It was a Pokémon Lyra has never seen before, it was the size of human, but it was purple, a long tail connected to its body. It seemed like it could also stand like a human but rather it floated in the air.

Lyra looked over at Silver, seeing how tense he had gotten. His entire body was rigid and his jaw clenched. Worried, Lyra reached over and touched his shoulder. He tensed up a little more but relaxed when he remembered who it was.

"That Pokémon is MewTwo, Giovanni created it."

Lyra was shocked. Create a Pokémon?! Is that even possible?!

"MewTwo, use your power to pull out the forest guardian, Celebi." Giovanni commanded. MewTwo's eyes started to glow an ominous purple colour and a strange aura started radiating from its body. Through the air black and purple sparks seemed to dance. The closer Lyra looked the more she could make out a shadowy shape above the shrine.

She stumbled back a bit when the shadowy figure turned to a light green colour, antennae resting atop the turned tear-drop shaped head. The Pokémon was small and Lyra knew who it was. "Celebi…" She whispered in horror.

"MewTwo… Make sure it can't get away."

The Pokémon's eyes glowed an even darker colour than before. The same dark coloured sparks that danced through the air just a moment before now danced across Celebi, causing it to cry out in pain.

Lyra could feel her heart sink to the pit of her stomach, heart breaking for the small legendary. Without thinking she jumped up and ran out, Silver not quick enough to pull her back.

"MewTwo…" Giovanni said sternly. Before the brunette even had a chance to release one of her Pokémon she was knocked back by some unseen force.

Silver caught the dazed young girl, sinking to his knees while he held her to his chest.

"Well, if it isn't the runaway." Giovanni sneered, walking closer to the pair. "I never thought I'd see my son's face again… Well, not this soon."

_S-son?! That's why he knows so much about them._ Lyra slowly tried to sit up but Silver squeezed her side, a gesture that told her it's best to stay down.

"Finally decided that you're going to be part of the family organization?"

"Only a lunatic like you would think something like that! I meant it that day I told you that I'd put an end to Team Rocket!" Silver yelled, his body rigid again.

Giovanni tsk'd at his son. "You've always been so hot headed, since you were a small child. You always rushed into things, like this situation. Well, now we'll have to keep you at headquarters and take your Pokémon for our use."

Silver took the chance when Giovanni turned around, thinking, to release Crobat into the dark shade of the trees. He pulled off both his and Lyra's belts which held their Pokémon and slid them over to the trees.

"Crobat, take the belts and follow us from a safe distance. When you find out where we are release them to break us out." He whispered, the Pokémon nodding, being able to hear it's trainer even though it far from him. He quickly scooped up the two belts and flew in a bit deeper where he would not be seen.

Giovanni handed what looked to be a Mater Ball over to one of the executives, Proton. "Proton, capture Celebi with that. MewTwo, do the same to those two as what you did to Celebi, only a little stronger and worse on the redheaded one."

Silver pulled Lyra closer to him and covered her mouth with his hand, not wanting to hear the girl scream. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from crying out in pain. Soon his vision turned black. "Lyra… Sorry I couldn't… protect you…" He whispered into her ear, losing consciousness a few seconds later. Lyra had shut her eyes to try and shut out the pain, but what hurt more was the tone in which Silver spoke to her. He sounded… defeated and that made her feel bad for putting them in this mess. After a minute she too fell unconscious.

Giovanni shook his head. "Take them to the headquarters and lock them up somewhere that they can't get out! I don't care if they are together or in separate places, I just want them out of my sights. Now, get a move on!" The man commanded and the grunts jumped into action. He returned MewTwo to its ball. "Well, everything is going perfectly." He said to himself, smiling.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Things are going to get interesting soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, two updates in a day because I don't know when I'll be able to update again  
I love you all who read the story  
Mwah!  
To LittleOgATsundere: I completely love your excitement. Yes, Giovanni tamed MewTwo (How will be revealed later) and yes, he's back, in fact, he never left. :p

If something is in Bold it's an earlier event, a flashback if you will.  
Italics are thoughts for those who do not know

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Reflection

* * *

Silver kept his eyes closed as he held Lyra against him. The girl was still out of it and holding her seemed to soothe the ache in Silver's heart. The brunette was trembling, Silver wasn't sure if she was cold or the after math of MewTwo's rage. Slowly Silver removed the black coat he was wearing and wrapped it around the frail girl. Underneath the jacket he wore a plain white t-shirt. From joining in the physical training of his Pokémon he clearly gained some muscle. He wasn't buff but the muscles of his arms and chest were well defined and that could clearly been seen through the shirt.

Lyra let out a soft whimper and her eye lids trembled. To Silver it seemed like she was having a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Gently he brushed his lips over her forehead, humming to calm her down a bit. He knew he treated the girl horribly, but recently he started getting more nervous around the happy-go-lucky Lyra. Whenever he tried to talk to her a lump would form in his throat and his palms would start to sweat. At some point he would get so frustrated with himself that he would lash out on her, but she never left him alone. Silver found it strange but also sweet, he knew that someone cared for him.

Closing his eyes Silver remembered once when Lyra had watched him training in the Dragon's Den. He had joined in on the physical training along with the Pokémon and Feraligatr had accidentally scratched his arm open. It hurt like hell but when Lyra helped clean the wound and wrapped it up he already felt a million times better.

**"Hold still… It'll only hurt more if you keep on squirming." Lyra's voice echoed through the cave. Silver was sitting on the ground, Lyra next to him. She had some cotton in her hand with some antiseptic liquid on it.**

**As gently as she could she brushed it over the gash on Silver's arm. Silver slightly pulled his arm back, hissing.**

**"Sorry… I'm trying to be as gentle as I can." She said, still focussed on the gash.**

**Silver looked at her out of the corner in his eye. This was the first time he was so close to her and he noticed small details of her he never noticed before. Her eye lashes were long and thick, while her cheeks held a faint rosy colour; her lips also seemed full and plump. But the thing that caught Silver's attention the most was her eyes. The soft hazelnut colour suited her lithe face; the way she was focussing made her eyes even more intense, more beautiful. Quickly Silver looked away, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat.**

**Lyra took out a roll of bandage and gently wrapped it around Silver's arm, cutting and tying it tightly enough. "There, all fixed." She smiled sweetly at the redhead.**

**"…Thanks…" Silver mumbled, still trying to rid himself of his nervousness.**

Silver loved the memory of that day, the day he had Lyra so close to him, the day he wanted to kiss her so badly but restrained the urge. And now, she was even closer than she was that day before. Even if they were still in a bad situation Silver savoured the moment of having the brunette in his arms, so close against him.

When she whimpered again Silver shifted so her head was nestled against his shoulder, humming a soft tune to her. He remembered his mother humming it to him as a child, when he was afraid. Slowly he slipped his hand underneath the jacket and gently ran his fingertips up and down her back to calm her even more.

He looked down as the body of the girl shifted, stirring awake. He stopped the humming but continued rubbing her back. "Thank Arceus you're alright." He whispered, mainly to himself.

The fingertips on her back gave Lyra Goosebumps. She was only half awake when she heard what Silver said, remembering what had happened earlier on. Reluctantly she lifted her head off of his shoulder, seeing as he seemed to be in an uncomfortable position. As she moved away further she felt something slipping off her shoulders and it was quickly caught by Silver, who pulled it back on her. The brunette was surprised, Silver never takes the jacket off and now it was wrapped around her.

Slowly she looked up at Silver and quickly looked away, blush forming on her cheeks. The last time she had seen Silver without the jacket was when he got hurt, but she was so set on treating him she never really looked at his body. But now she could see what he hidden underneath the jacket. Shaking the thoughts of how hunky Silver was from her mind she asked, "How long have we been here?" She was rubbed her throat, not enjoying how hoarse her voice was.

Silver handed her a bottle of water, which she happily accepted. "I've been awake for a few hours now. Not completely sure on how long we have been in these cells. Apparently the grunts couldn't pry my arms off of you; I woke up the same way I was holding you back there, just lying down a bit more." Silver stood up and stretched a bit before sitting back down.

Lyra smiled when he patted the spot next to him and she crawled over. She tried to hide her smile when he pulled her closer. "So… The leader of Team Rocket is your dad."

"Mhmm… He wasn't always like he is now, cold hearted and brutal. He was happy when my mom was around. But, I was happy then too. My mom was always nice, be it with people or Pokémon. She was always there for me and m- that man. Back then we would go on lots of trips and vacations, doing the things stupid little families do. Later we found out my mother had a terminal disease; she passed away when I was seven years old… Giovanni then soon forgot I existed and started forming what we now call Team Rocket. When it was finally established, then he finally noticed me; telling me that one day I'd take over the Organization. I didn't want to and I sure as hell wasn't going to. That's why I ran away from home… That's why-" "You took the Totodile from Professor Elm." Lyra finished for him and gently touched his cheek when he nodded. Tears were running down his cheeks, Lyra hugged him and wiped his tears away. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through something like that." She whispered, gasping when Silver wrapped his arms so tight around her that she couldn't breathe well.

"You're a lot like my mom Lyra, always happy and friendly, no matter what's going on or what problems there are. I guess that's why I got so obsessed with beating you. If I could beat you I could take Giovanni down, but I was never able to defeat you, the love you had for your Pokémon made them stronger than mine. That's why I'm changing how I've treated them, little by little."

"Silver-" The brunette was interrupted by the way Silver looked at her.

"I'm doing it because of you… No… For you… Because, Lyra, I love you."

Lyra swore her heart skipped a few beats when the words left his mouth.

Silver slowly leaned forwards and kissed her, unsure of how she would react. But as soon as she slipped her arms around his neck and started to return the kiss he knew he had no reason to be unsure. Soon the kiss on his side turned into a hungrier, deeper one.

After a few seconds Silver abruptly pulled away, his breath ragged. Lyra was afraid she had done something wrong and moved away a bit. Silver quickly caught her wrist, moving his hand to take hers.

"This is not the place to be sitting around, kissing. Not when Team Rocket is busy with some maniacal plan to rule the world. The kissing we can leave until we get out of here, and then some more when we kick their asses." As Silver stood up he pulled the brunette up with him, giving her a boyish smile. "Now let's get out of here."

"How?" Lyra asked and right on cue, the sound of something being broken down was heard.


	4. Chapter 4

LOAT: I'm only quick with my updates because I have exams coming up and I want to get as much posted up as I can, but I'm glad you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Riot

* * *

Lyra was shocked to hear the sound of something being broken down. "What the?"

"While you were still in a daze I released Golbat and gave him our belts so that our Pokémon can bust us out of here." Silver explained.

"So you think that might've been an angry Typhlosion breaking in?" Lyra asked.

"No, I think it's an angry Tsubaki." Silver answered. "Which means it's much worse than your average Typhlosion. I think that Pokémon could knock out Moltres in one go." Lyra giggled at Silver's remark. She knew what he meant; though all Typhlosion were knowing having a bad temper, Tsubaki didn't seem to have one that's until you messed around with her trainer then all hell broke loose.

Lyra handed Silver's jacket back to him. They might as well get ready because the fire-type could bust through at any moment. The two had to wait a while before the fire-starter happily melted the door to the cell open.

Thank arceus I never made that Pokémon that mad before… Silver thought as she watched the brunette happily greet the eager typhlosion. Silver noticed the group of Pokémon waiting outside the cell. He tugged on Lyra's shirt. "We better get going before problems come our way." Lyra nodded and followed the red headed trainer outside, not having time to greet all the Pokémon. She could already hear grunts scrambling their way, she knew there'd be too many of them. Tsubaki was the one to lead them out to where they returned all the Pokémon for their own safety.

"We have to go on Lugia again." Lyra said.

"I know, I have his Pokéball. Come on."

The two had gotten out of there just soon enough for a few moments later the group chasing them was outside.

Petrel wanted to hit one of the grunts as they let them know the status of the prisoners.

"Let Giovanni know his son has escaped!"

* * *

Lyra and Silver were in the Pokécentre in Saffron City.

Silver sat on the bed, removing his shoes slowly. He was too tired to process much. All that he knew was Lyra had decided to take a bath and that Tsubaki wouldn't stop looking at him. She wasn't giving him the evil eye like she usually did, she just sat there, staring at him like she knew what had happened back at the team rocket base.

Silver sighed and rubbed his temples, he had a headache forming. He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping that blocking out the light would help out with the killing the pain.

The fire-starter noticed that Silver seemed to be in pain and she stuck her head inside of Lyra's bag, snuffling around. She shook the bag off of her head when she found what she was looking for. She walked over towards Silver and nuzzled his arm.

Silver slowly opened his one eye and looked at Tsubaki, who had something in her mouth. The redhead reached out to take it from the Pokémon, not sure if she was going to bite him or not. She didn't give him trouble when he took it and went back to her spot, close to the bathroom door.

Silver examined the bottle and noticed that Lyra's Pokémon had brought him some pain killers. He got off of the bed and went to get himself some water, taking the medication. He slipped the bottle back into Lyra's bag, getting back in bed, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I know the earlier chapter was a bit short… Sorry.  
Giovanni is a downright dick in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 5:  
Into the Fires of Hell

* * *

Two months later…

Lyra couldn't believe that they were losing to Team Rocket. She found herself pushed up against a boulder on Spear Pillar. A few minutes earlier she witnessed Giovanni capturing the legendary dragons of Time and Space, Dialga and Palkia. This always happened, due to the dreaded MewTwo that Giovanni had they couldn't stop them from capturing each legendary they encountered. It would knock them back and if they continued trying it would knock them out with its power as it did the first time.

Somehow Silver had gotten past the pain MewTwo inflicted to go up against his father.

Lyra had her back against the boulder,, watching the verbal and physical fight go out all the while hoping that Giovanni wouldn't command for more pain. Tsubaki let out a furious growl when she sensed MewTwo's intentions. Silver didn't seem to feel the pain but when Lyra cried out his head snapped in her direction. Giovanni took the distraction as a good thing and kicked his son off the platform they were on.

Silver first glared at MewTwo, who had moved closer to Lyra, before turning his gaze back to Giovanni.

Giovanni tsk'd. "See Silver, caring for a person just ends up making them weak. That girl is a great example thereof. She made you lose your focus."

"You were exactly the same when mom was alive!"

"Precisely. When she was gone I realized its love that makes people pathetic! You worry too much about the person to be able to do anything else!" And with that Giovanni told MewTwo to increase the amount of pain and to focus most of it on the girl.

Lyra's screams filled the air surrounding them. Silver could feel the pain now.

"Feraligatr! Attack MewTwo!"

Tsubaki had the same idea, letting out a Blast Burn while Feraligatr used Hydropump. Since MewTwo was so close to Tsubaki, plus the fact that Blast Burn can cover a lot of ground, he was hit with her attack and met rock face when the hydropump hit him.

Silver ran over to Lyra to help her bust Tsubaki was already busy with that. The redhead held the girl by her upper arms and gave her a quick once over, noting that she didn't have any physical wounds, only that a little blood was visible on the corner of her mouth.

"You'll pay for that." Neither Lyra or Silver could identify the voice and was horrified when the turned to see who it was. MewTwo had a horrible burn mark, his eyes starting to glow an eerie purple. "I'll make you worthless Rattata pay for doing that to me!" Then they could feel it. They were trapped by MewTwo's telekinetic power, unable to move and unable to stop the feeling of their bones being crushed. "Now begone!"

* * *

Silver wasn't sure what to think anymore. He was in a place he's never seen before with only two Pokémon with him, the rest of his Pokéballs missing. But that wasn't the only thing that was missing. Lyra wasn't anywhere in sight. The only thing of Lyra that was with him was one of her Pokémon, Tsubaki.

"What the hell?" Silver looked around. The place seemed like a field, a large open field with nothing in sight for miles. But what threw Silver off was the colours. The grass was blood red, the sky black with no clouds. And then there were strange things in the air. Bright lights floating around. "What is this place?" Silver asked, looking around. The only people there was himself and the two Pokémon. The redhead could hear whispers around him but couldn't put his finger on what it was. Feraligatr and Tsubaki also seemed worried and on edge. "Something here is wrong." He mumbled then heard it, a cry. It wasn't human, it was a Pokémon. "C'mon! We have to find that Pokémon!"

The cry was familiar to the redhead, he had heard it once before and that was a long time ago, when he couldn't stand Lyra. Again there was a cry. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Silver could hear it becoming louder, meaning it was closer. He noticed the terrain change to that of cliff like, even if the rock were ugly mustard yellow. He could also make out the sound of water flowing. It took a few more minutes of running before he came to a raging river and just like he thought, it was there. The Pokémon was standing over the water, it's two tassel like piece of its mane floating in the air like always.

"Suicune." Silver said, staring directly at the legendary. "Something is wrong with Lyra isn't there?!" The redhead could make the conclusion because he remembered what happened in the burned tower. He didn't really leave when Lyra beat him, he stayed around and saw what happened when she got closer. Raikou and Entei had ran off but Suicun had gotten closer to her and acknowledged her before leaving. Suicune was tied to her, that much he knew.

"You're not the same trainer you were back then." Suicune said, looking at Silver. "But that doesn't matter now. You are right. MewTwo went berserk and ended up lashing out in a way no Pokémon has ever seen before. It seems his psychic abilities ended up sending you and these two Pokémon to this place."

"What is this place?"

"Some Pokémon can move to places very quickly like Celebi, Dialgam Palkia and myself. This is like a dimension between two parts of your world. No human has ever set foot here, except you."

"If I'm here where is Lyra?"

"That's why I'm here. Lyra's body isn't here, only mind and soul. Back in your world she's in hospital. Without her mind or soul her body is only a vessel, she cannot wake up and if she does she's a zombie."

"You mean she's in a-"

"Coma, yes. But the worst part of this is the human body can only survive a few days without it's soul before it slips into a permanent coma as you call it."

Silver trembled. "L-Lyra is going to die?"

"Not yet, no. It's why I sought you out. I could easily release you from this place but I'll only do that if you save Lyra. Silver, you need to find her soul before it's too late."

"I don't even know where to start!"

"You know Lyra better than anybody else Silver, you know what'll lead you to her soul. But in a dimension like this her soul will be messed up, or even be guarded by a guardian. I will accompany you to help find her. Now do you know what would be a safe haven for her?"

Silver thought for a moment. "I think I know… A place like the Swirl Islands… The chamber in which Lugia was."

"Silver… That place is guarded in this dimension… By the Shadow Lugia…"

* * *

Cliff Hanger!


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for taking forever… Life is a pain in the ass and I try to type long chapters

Soooo sorry  
This chapter will have song lyrics in it; they're in italic, so thoughts will be in bold

JTC2000: I'm trying my best to update as much as I can but we don't have 24/7 internet connection. I haven't given up!  
HetalianUnicorn: I want to kill Giovanni too. And he becomes more of a bastard later in the story.  
LOAT: Silvy-Wilvy? O-kay, we leave it to you for the nicknames because Lyra doesn't do that.  
Malory: Great to see an old fan J And I decided on Lugia because he also has a connection with Lyra.  
For those who don't know this is set four years after the game, four years after Lyra beat Red. She returned the title of Champion and World Champion back to Lance and Red.  
I'm sooo so so so so so so sorry!  
It's also best to listen to the song so you know what it sounds like (Note, it's the English lyrics here, so a prize for those who guess the song J )

* * *

Chapter 6  
Howling / Silver's Pain

* * *

The water around the opposite Swirl Islands was a deathly black and the waves continuously crashed and rippled, some high, others low. Silver knew that this had to do with Shadow Lugia, its evil presence the cause for the ocean's uneasiness. The redhead followed Suicune as it led it through one of the caves, chasing off random Pokémon as they would jump out, furious with the unwanted visitors. He was deep in thought, only worrying about Lyra's safety, wondering if she would ever come out of her comatose if they found her. And how would he keep Lugia at bay for that time, it was a legendary Pokémon for Pete's sake! You couldn't just attack it once and it would go running away, no, it would attack you with an even worse force.

Silver looked up from his thoughts, noticing they were now in the deepest part of the cavern. He could see the entrance to Lugia's chambers from afar, dread engulfing him.

'No backing out Silver, this is to save Lyra and to stop Giovanni!' He thought, gritting his teeth.

Suicune stopped and looked at the trainer. "Ready?"

Silver looked at the blue dog and nodded. "Let's save Lyra."

They walked through the opening, the place lighter than most of the cave. Silver scanned the surroundings, not catching hide nor hair of Lugia or Lyra.

"I was sure she would've been here…"

"Calm down, we have to look in every nook in cranny for her." Suicune said.

Silver sighed and walked deeper into the cavern, Tsubaki and Feraligatr in tow. There was a waterfall deep in the cave, but it was frozen, the water suspended in mid-air. The lake in which it gathered was frozen over, the ice as smooth as a skating rinks. The ice had some patches of white and other patches that were crystal clear. Tsubaki cautiously followed Silver onto the ice, smelling the air in hopes of catching its trainer's scent, but nothing surfaced. To Silver and the two starters, there was nothing in this cave.

Silver stepped on a clear patch of ice, it giving an unnerving creak under the weight of the man. Quickly he looked down to see if the ice had cracked, but what he saw brought tears to his eyes. Quickly he moved onto the white ice, kneeling down, his hand touching the window. Under the layer of ice was Lyra, her hat missing and her hair loose, the brown locks framing her face. To Silver, this was his interpretation of Snow White, the girl you love trapped, looking peaceful because they don't know what's going on. Slowly his fingers ran over the ice, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"There you are… I just thought you were gone forever." He whispered, trying to compose himself. "Tsubaki, over here! We have to melt the ice!"

The Typhlosion's ears perked up when she heard Silver calling. Quickly the two Pokémon ran over to where Silver was crouching. "You need to melt the ice slowly, if your flame is too strong you'll end up burning her." Tsubaki nodded at Silver's instruction before using a weak flamethrower on the ice.

As the flame touched the glassy surface a war-cry echoed through the cavern. Silver turned his head and through the veil of the waterfall he saw the glowing red eyes and the large black shadow of the guardian. Slowly he got up, snapping his fingers, Feraligatr quickly joining his side. Suicune quickly jumped over.

"Of course, you find the damsel in distress and the dragon guarding her isn't far behind." Silver hissed.

"Now is not the time for fairy tale references Silver." Suicune warned.

Not two seconds later the waterfall exploded, Silver shielded his face as the shards of ice came down. Quickly he looked at the monster.

It was Lugia, but at the same time it wasn't. This legendary was bigger and its body not white, but pure black. Its large wings weren't the thing that made it scary, rather it was the eyes that glowed an eerie crimson, looking like orbs made out of the reddest blood that was ever spilled.

The dragon was angry, angry because the knight had found its prize, not the glittering gold that was the rare creature, but the princess locked away behind ice. Silver knew that he had to fight, or else he would lose the woman he loved.

_A night sky full of cries_  
_Hearts filled with lies_  
_The contract - is it worth the price?_  
_A soul pledged to the darkness_  
_Now I've lost it_  
_I know I can kill_  
_The truth exists beyond the gates_

'If you can't save her… What's the point of going up against Giovanni? Even if you end his plans, she won't be there to throw her arms around your neck; you will be all alone again, not a soul there to make you feel even slightly human again. You won't be anything without her; she's the one you love, the only one.' Silver closed his eyes as he thought, taking a few deep breaths.  
Tears flowed from my shut eyes  
The fragments of reason and blood are repeatedly eaten away at

Lugia had grown tired of watching its prey, its gaze casted to the one melting the ice, Tsubaki. Quickly its wings beat and the large Pokémon was airborne, swooping in to get rid of the immediate threat.  
"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump, quickly!" The blue alligator Pokémon jumped in front of the fire type, being joined by Suicune. Together they unleashed a Hydro Pump and an Aurora Beam. It was enough to throw the legendary back for a split second.

_I don't want anything anymore_  
_(My exposed feelings around Turn round)_  
_I don't feel the way as before_  
_(Gang Bang Son of a gun)_

Highly upset and pride wounded, it flailed its wings and stomped on the floor, causing the ground to shake. Silver and Feraligatr were thrown off of balance, but Tsubaki and Suicune who were on all four legs stayed sturdy. Silver didn't see the black wing when he was standing up and he slid across the ice, a boulder being what stopped him. His Pokémon looked back at him, worried. Slowly Silver got back up onto his feet, gritting his teeth in pain. He now knew to stop using the expression 'hit by a train' and that he should now rather use 'thrown by a Lugia'.

_In the rift between our two entwined chests_  
_You only desire this parched body of mine_

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine." He assured the Pokémon, even though he knew he had most likely broken something, the pain was just that bad. "Feraligatr, get ready!"  
The Pokémon listened to its trainer and got ready to attack the legendary again, keeping a watchful eye on it. "Ice Beam!" Feraligatr opened its mouth and released the brilliant blue beam, but Lugia was too fast, swiftly flying out of range. It let out a screech, a war cry, using a powerful Aero Blast on Feraligatr.

_With dirtied fingertips, I pour into the night_  
_Prying you open until you shred_  
_Within a light slumber, my thoughts that have peeled off creak_  
_If just about anything might erase everything now_

Things were still under control; Lugia hadn't gone berserk, thankfully. It was being cautious, only attacking when attacked, watching them. Silver was doing his best to distract it from Tsubaki, the ice being thicker than he thought.

_Sun will rise Close your eyes_  
_Downfallen (Fallen) Falling_  
_Hold inside_  
_Just howling in the shadows_

Silver was worried, what if time ran out, what if that ice refused to give way? What would he do without Lyra? For once in his life, he had everything he wanted; his Pokémon and somebody who cared for him. He wasn't willing to lose either, he would do whatever it took to keep both, no matter how much it hurt, because no wound, no broken bone could live up to the pain of not being able to protect what's important to you. To Silver, allowing Lyra to fall into this state was like having his heart ripped out, slowly. It was like an itch, one of those, no matter how much you scratch, it will never go away, not until the problem had been solved.

_While being beaten upon by the incessantly pouring rain_  
_I bored my nails deeply into your back that I cling onto_

His eyes wandered around the cave, trying to find a way to stop Lugia for a few minutes, knowing that Feraligatr couldn't take much more of a beating. Silver's eye was drawn to the large, icicles hanging from the roof, directly overhead Lugia. "Feraligatr, use a Hydro Pump on the base of the icicles!" As soon as Feraligatr attacked so did Lugia, throwing him back with his own Hydro Pump.

_I don't need anything anymore_  
_(No one else can take my place)_  
_I don't see the way as before_  
_(I've been lost without a trace)_

Feraligatr's attack had lasted long enough though; the icicles had been shaken loose and they came crashing down on top of the legendary. The shattered ice caused a dust of tiny ice particles to rise into the air, hiding the body of the legendary.

"Good move Silver! The ice has almost thawed!" Suicune updated. Silver was next to Feraligatr, checking on him, but the Pokémon was out cold.

_As if obstructing someone's touched dream from continuing_  
_My heart was closed off_

Suddenly ice flew in all directions yet again, a maniacal screech heard and red eyes seen again. Lugia was back up, and he was pissed. The Pokémon weren't the ones he wanted, all who he wanted was Silver; he wanted to rip him into shreds for the stunt he pulled. The black body shot up out of the dust, letting out another ear splitting screech. Then it dove right for Silver.

_With dirtied fingertips, we embraced each other many times_  
_Reeling you in aimlessly_  
_My faint memories still blot through my remaining wounds_  
_Even if everything that I gained is a mistake_

The impact was hard and Silver swore he heard a few crunching sounds. Lugia was towering over him, glaring at him, as if trying to set him on fire with its mind. The legendary lifted its foot, ready to crush him. Silver closed his eyes, bracing himself. But nothing ever came down onto him. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing that Suicune had intervened, keeping Lugia from him. Silver pushed himself up, making note of all the pain he felt, everything hurt. He looked at the floor, noticing it was being tainted by the red liquid spilling onto it. Blood was dripping from wounds on his forehead and a horrible gash on his arm, traveling from his shoulder to his wrist. His head shot up when heard a crunch, seeing Tsubaki had broken the ice and was pulling out Lyra. Lugia screeched a few times and got ready to attack, but before he had a chance, Suicune let out a howl.

_With the power that awakes every time when I lose it_

_These dirtied wings pour into the night_  
_Prying you open until you shred_  
_Within a light slumber, my thoughts that have peeled off creak_  
_If just about anything might erase everything now_

Silver, Feraligatr and Tsubaki found themselves sitting in bright green grass, close to the route just outside Saffron. Silver returned Feraligatr to his ball, seeing as he was still out cold. When he moved he felt the excruciating pain throughout his whole body. He was a bloody mess and it was hard to move. When looked up he saw Suicune by the trees. The legendary quickly ran off, Silver fell back as his vision faded to black. Tsubaki jumped up quickly, worried. She let out cries and roars, somebody soon finding them.

_Sun will rise Close your eyes_  
_Downfallen (Fallen) Falling_  
_Give me sight to see inside_  
_I'm calling_

Silver was slightly awake, all he could see though his slightly open eyelids were fluorescent lights on a white roof. He could hear a lot of commotion and a beeping sound. "His pulse is slowing down quickly." "He's suffered heavy blood loss and his body is losing stability. Get the oxygen mask!" Silver's eyes slowly closed and the beeps turned into one long one. "Clear!"

_Take a bite night by night_  
_Downfallen (Fallen) Falling_  
_Hold inside_  
_Just howling in the shadows_

* * *

__I can only imagine your faces

Kill me if you want!


End file.
